Generally, people communicate with each other using communication devices such as mobile phones. Further, communication devices usually transfer data using microwave radiation. However, use of microwave radiation may be unhealthy and might potentially impact human health.
Further, modern day technology uses binary coding for storing, processing and transferring data. The binary coding represents data using a two-symbol system and is machine-readable. However, binary code is not human readable. Further, usage of binary code may not be versatile. Moreover, data streaming and processing performed using binary code in a critical situation such as in a combat situation may not be fast enough.
Generally, home base systems respond to users in either a visual or an audio output. Moreover, the range to receive an input signal using an input device such as a microphone is restricted to a small area. Further, users who are visually impaired may find it difficult to use home-based systems such as Homepod® or Alexa®.
Therefore, there is a need for improved communication device for facilitating communication using light radiation that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.